


jealous boy

by LuaMkHt



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, ROTHEN KNOWS EVERYTHING, and cheesy, flustered akkarin, jealous akkarin, omg, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaMkHt/pseuds/LuaMkHt
Summary: basically akkarin being a 33 yo teen in love
Relationships: Akkarin/Sonea (Black Magician Trilogy)
Kudos: 2





	jealous boy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this two years ago, i don't even remember names and terms, so im really sorry if something is off  
> also, english is my second language, be nice   
> enjoy ^-^

Halls at that time were always busy and noisy. Young apprentices were very lively, thought Akkarin, as he headed for Lorlen's office. Sighing, he maintained his superior composure while pretending not to notice the admired, sometimes frightened looks he received. He dodged some students, greeted a couple of teachers, but didn't slow down. Damn man who built his residence so far from the administrator's office.

A particular corridor was crowded with students, since the teacher had just released them, so it was difficult to get to the doors. Feeling a bit impatient, he waited for the kids to disperse while observing the environment. A face caught his immediate attention. A certain student was in the middle of a group that surrounded the teacher, with all of their attention fixed on an explanation. Glad to see his apprentice engaged in her studies, he almost let a smile appear on his face, but then he noticed the pupils giggling around him, letting out a tired sigh.

He was almost remembering his goal with Lorlen when he noticed something. The students at the group began to disperse, including his apprentice, when the teacher ended the speech. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that a considerable number of boys were trying to get her attention, commenting their abilities and demonstrating small spells, showing themselves off. "As if she were going to be impressed by flower illusions and compliments," he thought grumpily. He frowned when he saw that she smiled and praised the admirers, seeming to not notice their intentions.

She was too mature, used to standards of power and mentality far more advanced than of these boys, or at least that was what Akkarin expected. By now, he had completely forgotten about his friend and had not even noticed that the corridor was emptying out quickly. He was stuck where he was, with an unconscious desire to be noticed.

And he had been noticed, indeed. The students who saw him there (which wasn't difficult) pointed and whispered to each other, and it wasn't long before someone pointed him out to Sonea. As usual, upon noticing him, she made an expression of surprise and concern. Akkarin didn't like to be received that way by her, but he had to admit that it was reasonable, since whenever they met at irregular times it was for unpleasant reasons. As he stared at her without discretion, she assumed that he wanted to speak to her and approached him with agility.

Offering him an apprehensive smile, she stepped in front of him. "High Lord."

Surprised by the voluntary interaction, Akkarin blinked.

"Yeah?"

Confused, she looked around, noticing he came alone and was standing still as a statue.

“Is there anything you want to talk to me about? Or would it be... to my teacher? ”

This time the magician was confused. "What?"

She shrugged. "Well, I thought you wanted to talk to me, since you're here ... like this ..."

"Like what?" he murmured, watching her.

"Like... um...", she mumbles, seeming embarrassed. "I mean, standing in the middle of the hall staring at me..."

When he realized how strange he looked, Akkarin pulled her lightly by the arm towards the window, turning his face away to hide his pink cheeks.

"Well, I ..." he looked for a reasonable reason to explain himself. "I came to ask you if you had any plans for now"

She blinked, confused. "Plans? Uh ... well, I was going to have lunch. Why? Do you need me for something? Did something happen?"

Containing the urge to laugh at her excessive concern, he just smiled.

"No. Nothing. At least that's what I believe”, he replied, calmly. “I'm going to have lunch with Lorlen, he'll update me on Dannyl's trip and the Thieves. I thought you might have some interest and I came to invite you to join us ...”, he commented. He had had no intention of inviting her earlier, but it sounded like a convincing answer.

Akkarin thought he had noticed a slight pink on her cheeks, but it was probably his imagination. However, his own face heated up when he saw her examining him closely. He was sure he was blushing hard when she smiled happily before answering him.

"Sure, I would love to, I didn't know that I could accompany you for lunch."

"You did the same with Rothen, so ... And I'm the High Lord, anyway, I can take my apprentice anywhere," he replied, with a bit of satisfaction.

She laughed softly. “Well, then, can we go? This alchemy class made me hungry. ”

"Alchemy...?" Akkarin turned to observe the professor inside the room, noticing only at that moment that he was being watched by Rothen, and received a malicious look and a smirk from his colleague. Looking away, he cleared his throat and led the way to the apprentice, who started chattering about the classes she had taken. Glad to see that she didn't even seem to remember the flirting boys, he let out a soft smile, and that simple act, he realized late, was answered with a sigh followed by silence. Looking at her, he noticed that her hair was slightly wavy and volumous thanks to the humidity of the air, and her face, that was illuminated by the pale light that came in from the large windows, expressed distraction and tranquility while watching him. She stared at him deeply, making him shiver. A smile came to her lips slowly.

“You know, Lord, you should smile more often. It suits you very well”, she whispered, and then chuckled and quickened her pace, her hair waving slightly. Akkarin wasn't prepared for the funny sensation he felt in his chest, and he thanked the heavens she couldn't see the red that covered the Lord's face, nor the wide smile that was printed there.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please consider giving some feedback <3


End file.
